Chamomile Tea
by strangeland
Summary: Lara is thinking that Winston went crazy. But Winston thinks that Lara is the one who got crazy! / One shot / (Mansion based on Tomb Raider II, III and V)


One shot

Chamomile Tea

Lara Croft was on her divan in her bedroom, in front of the windows of her balcony. She was holding her diary and pen. Peeked out the door and remembered that had locked well. Opened the diary and began to write:

"_Stranger things have happened lately. One of them is happening today. When I woke up, Winston offered me chamomile tea during breakfast. I said I would not take because I was drinking coffee. He made a confused face and went to the kitchen. At lunchtime, Winston asked if I wanted green tea. I said no and he went back to the kitchen._

_I went do some exercises in the garden. While there, distracted, training my aim, Winston appeared SUDDENLY offering me tea. He scared me! It looked like a ghost._

_I asked what flavor was the tea and he said it was chamomile. I said I would accept that time. I took the tea and it was normal. After tea, I went to the center of my maze to meditate. After an hour of silence, I began to hear noise cups. I got scared and tried to look through the corridors near where I was. I said "Winston ,is that you?", But no one answered. I was hidden behind one of the pillars of the maze. Suddenly, I hear "Do you want tea again, Miss Croft?". I screamed, and then Winston started screaming after me. I said, "Winston, Did you become a robot?" And Winston said: "Why do you ask, Miss Croft?" And I said, "Because you look like that has no awareness of things. Tea time is only at five. Thus, you don't have to ask me hour after hour if I want tea ". I was a little sorry to have been harsh. Winston had a scared face. "But Miss Croft, you asked chamomile tea" he said._

_ I brought Winston for the maze's exit as I spoke "I asked to buy chamomile tea. I asked to make chamomile tea, but ... "and then I stopped talking. Winston was apologizing constantly. I hugged him and went back into the house. I went up to my pool and sat on the edge. I put my feet in the water. And once again, Winston appeared, but without the tray with cups. And he said: "Lady wants tea now, right? Just for the record." I got scared._

_ What if Winston is too old? I accepted the tea without saying anything. Got up, went to the dining room and sat there on the table. Winston came and put a cup of tea, but this one was apple's tea. I drank the tea and told him I would take a shower. I went into my bedroom, went into the bathroom, closed the door and went to shower._

_After the shower, something completely crazy happened! In my room, there was a Winston's tray, one cup and the tea pot on the top of my bed. I looked scared by that. Does Winston was with Alzheimer? What was happening?! I just took all that tea and threw in the sink and went to the kitchen to put everything in the sink._

_Arriving in the kitchen, I began to wash the dishes by myself. Suddenly, I hear Winston behind me asking, "Did you like the tea, Miss Croft? Did I put the right amount of sugar? You said to make chamomile tea again and I did. Just be careful because you can fall asleep early tonight. "_

_I thanked him with a nod and said I would try to read and finish a book on the same day and didn't want disturbance in my bedroom door._ _He nodded happily and I went quickly to my room and locked the door._

_What do I do? Does Winston want to kill me? Is Winston crazy? I need to think about it. "_

In another room of the mansion, Winston was in his bed. He took his diary that was hidden under the mattress and began to write:

_"Lady Croft is acting so weird these days. She has been asking me tea all the time! Soon, there will be no tea and I'll have to go the market to buy more. At dawn, she sent me a message to my cellphone. It was written: "Dear Winston, for breakfast I'll have chamomile tea, because I'm in PMS. Don't nag me with questions. "This message was sent At 2:45h! And soon after came another message saying "I will also want tea at lunch. Don't forget because you don't want to see a nervous woman. "_ _And that's what I did, I served tea_ _at breakfast and she refused. I served tea at lunch and she refused._

_When she was training, I received another message on my cellphone. She said 'WINSTON, BRING MY CHAMOMILE TEA NOW! WITHOUT QUESTIONS ". I thought she must be too lazy to walk to send me so many messages. And I went to her. She finally drank the tea. When I returned to room to watch some TV, I received another message, oh my goodness ... The message was: Winston, I'm in the center of the maze. Bring my chamomile tea. You know the way. Right, left, right, left, right, left, left, right, left. "I thought, this woman must have gone crazy by hormones._ _I went to the maze and she just acted like she didn't want tea._

_Inside the mansion, when I was doing laundry, I got another message from Lady Croft. Said: "Winston. Tea. Pool." Here I went again pick up the tray, prepare the tea and give to her._

_When I was preparing my dinner, I got another message by Miss Croft and it was written "Winston, bring tea and place on top of the bed in my room. I'm in the bathroom taking a shower. Let them sweetie. And let the tray, the teapot and cup in bed. "My curiosity was 'why Lady Croft wanted more tea!' But she was having PMS, so I didn't ask. I did what she asked and went back to the kitchen. "_

Winston kept the diary under the bed again after writing. Someone knocked the door. It was Zippy, Lara's friend who is always helping her in her missions.

- How is Lara? - Zippy asked

- Not well…. Not well! Maybe she needs a doctor.

- I just spoke with her. She told me that you need a doctor! - Zippy laughed hysterically.

- What? What have I done? All I did was what she was asking for!

Zippy was getting breathless with his laughter and leaned against the wall.

- Mr. Winston, that was my big hoax!


End file.
